


Cold

by fits_in_frames



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-03
Updated: 2004-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo was cold that night, despite how close Mordor was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> _we huddled in a derelict building_  
>  _and when he thought i was asleep_  
>  _he laid his poor coat 'round my shoulder_  
>  _and shivered there beside me in a heap_  
>  {donovan // to try for the sun}  
> 

Frodo was cold that night, despite how close Mordor was.

Curled up in his cloak, he pretended to sleep again. Sam leaned over him, touched his face with a warm hand. "Frodo?" Not wanting to move, he didn't respond. Sam unfastened something. Cloth brushed his cheek. He didn't open his eyes but felt warmer. Sam kissed his cheek and whispered something his tired ears couldn't decipher.

After a few hours, he turned to look at Sam, who was cloakless and shivering. His heart broke. He knew what Sam said.

Barely moving his lips, he echoed, "I love you too, Samwise."


End file.
